That "Peace" Stuff
by Sakura Masaki
Summary: Duo makes a horrible mistake... How can he make it up to Hilde? rated for some bad language


I don't own the characters! *sprays "Lawyer-b-gone"* ha... a similar situation happened to me recently... damn men... Honestly! If any guy reads this and your single... and you're not a jerk... I'll marry any of you. lol just kidding. oh well, I hope you enjoy! and boys... take notes... Ja ne, no da! ~Sakura~

**__**

That "Peace" Stuff:

Duo made his way through the halls of his new high school. "Ah... gotta love that peace..." he smiled, as he looked at Heero, "So man...how you handlin' this peace stuff?"

Heero half smiled and said, "I'm likin' it more than I thought I would."

"Eh you would... you gotta chick to keep you busy!" Duo scoffed, as Relena walked up, "Speak of the devil... Hey Lena."

Heero smirked at Duo, as he gave Relena a small peck on the cheek, and went back to getting the books he needed for homework.

Relena smiled at Duo and laughed, "Hey Duo. Hilde is looking for you. She's got herself in another one of her fits."

Duo sighed, in aggravation, "What did I do now?"

Relena chuckled, "Something about you being a sexist pig..."

Duo slapped his forehead, "Not again... oh well. Thanks for the warning, Lena. I better go defuse her..." Duo waved, and dashed off to find his fuming girlfriend.

"That guy is clueless..." Heero said, "He has no idea how to treat a woman..."

Relena punched his arm and laughed, "Look who's talkin', Romeo!"

He laughed, and they walked off, hand in hand.

"YOU PIG! YOU SEXIST PIG! I HATE YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER SEE IN YOU?! I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!! GOD! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE?!" Hilde shrieked, as Duo leaned against a locker, waiting for her to finish her little tirade.

"Are you done, Hilde?" Duo asked, lazily.

"AM I FINISHED?! BOY, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE CRYING FOR YOUR MOMMY!" Hilde screamed, going red from all the yelling.

"What's going on?" a freshman whispered, in fear.

"Oh that's just Duo and Hilde." Wufei said, "They fight at least once a day. If not more."

"Listen Hilde! What the hell are you on about now?" Duo asked, in aggravation, "I don't have time for your bitching this afternoon. I have a helluva lot of homework to get done. So what did I forget this time? The anniversary of the birth of your hamster's sister's baby? C'mon! Just get to the point!"

Hilde's eyes welled up, "You mean... you really forgot?"

'Oh shit...' Duo thought, "Hilde, what did I forget?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she slammed a wrapped package against his chest, "Happy fucking anniversary, asshole." 

Then, she sprinted off.

Duo's eyes widened, 'Oh shit.... oh shit oh shit oh shit!! I can't believe I forgot!'

He quickly picked up his bag and raced after her.

Duo stalked into the apartment that he shared with Heero and slammed the door. Heero looked up and joked, "Shit man... what'd you do, forget you're anniversary?"

Duo shot Heero an icy glare, and slammed the door to his room.

Heero's jaw dropped, "Oh shit... he did..."

Duo took the present from Hilde out of his pocket, and opened it delicately. He looked surprise, "More Poetry Please?" 

He studied the cover of the book, then opened it randomly, and looked at a poem, "Because I would not stop for Death.... hell sounds interesting enough..." 

He read the poem over multiple times and laughed, "Hell! This Emily Dickinson chick had some balls!"

Heero poked his head in and said, "Hey man... what're ya reading?"

Duo glanced up, "Emily Dickinson. 'Because I would not stop for Death'. Hilde gave this book to me..."

"That's a good poem... speaking of Hilde... how is she?"

Duo sighed, and put the book down, "Not talking to me... but hell. **_I_** wouldn't talk to me after what I did..."

"You really forgot you're anniversary was tonight?" Heero asked.

"Yah... I mean, It's not like I totally forgot... I mean, I did get her that ring, but still... I completely spaced it this morning..."

"Then do something about it, man." Heero said, as he left with a smile.

Duo sat and thought for a second, then lightening struck.

"I got it!!" he cheered, as he raced out of the apartment.

To Be Continued...

lol sorry... I'm mean I know. But I'll finish this soon! I already know what I'm gonna write! So HA! I just need sleep. So yeah! Stay tuned!! ~Sakura~


End file.
